Methos vs Angelus
by kuschelirmel
Summary: Completed Crossover with "Highlander"; Methos arbeitet 1891 in einem deutschen Irrenhaus. Was ihm eine Patientin erzählt scheint unglaublich - doch nicht für Methos.
1. Kapitel 1

_1891, Deutschland_

Es klopfte an der Tür.

"Herein."

Sie öffnete sich und ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel steckte den Kopf herein.

"Hallo Arthur, tut mir leid, dich stören zu müssen, aber gerade ist ein Mädchen eingeliefert worden, das du dir mal ansehen solltest."

Methos - momentan bekannt als "Arthur Gruber" - schaute von seinem Schreibtisch, wo er gerade einen Krankenbericht durchgegangen war, auf und sah seinen Kollegen fragend an.

"Sie ist total verstört und redet wirres Zeug. Sie behauptet verfolgt zu werden - und zwar vom Teufel persönlich."

"Da ist sie aber nicht die erste. Wie sieht der Teufel denn diesmal aus? Hörner, langer Schwanz, Dreizack und rot glühende Augen wie üblich? Oder hat sie was ausgelassen?" bemerkte Methos sarkastisch und bedeutete seinem Gegenüber die Tür zu schließen und sich zu setzen. Doch dieser dachte gar nicht daran. Er kam nur etwas näher zum Schreibtisch, schaute seinem Gegenüber in die Augen und sagte mit Nachdruck: "Eben nicht das Übliche, das ist es ja."

"Was meinst du damit Franz?"

"Ich meine das so, wie ich es sage. Deswegen sollst du sie dir ja auch ansehen. Also, kommst du jetzt mit, oder nicht?"

Methos stand wortlos auf und zog sich im Gehen seinen eigenen weißen Kittel über. Das Namensschild identifizierte ihn als Dr. med. A. Gruber, wobei dazu noch anzumerken wäre, dass die Institution, in der er arbeitete kein gewöhnliches Krankenhaus war. Es war vielmehr das, was im Volksmund ein Irrenhaus genannt wird.

Er folgte Franz den Gang hinunter in den Westflügel des Gebäudes, dorthin wo die gepolsterten Zellen untergebracht waren. Sie waren für diejenigen Patienten bestimmt, bei denen die Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich oder den Leuten in ihrer Umgebung etwas antun würden. Vor Raum 011 blieben sie stehen und schauten zunächst durch die Klappe in der Tür, die ansonsten dazu benutzt wurde ein Tablett mit Essen hindurchzuschieben.

In der hinteren rechten Ecke kauerte eine junge Frau, Beine angezogen, Arme um sie geschlungen. Ihr genaues Alter zu schätzen fiel Methos schwer, da man ihr ein übergroßes Leinenhemd angezogen hatte. Er versuchte es trotzdem und kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie Anfang zwanzig sein musste. Bis auf die Matratze, auf der das Mädchen saß, war das Zimmer leer.

"Warum hab ihr sie hier hereingesteckt? Sie sieht nicht aus, als würde sie groß Probleme machen", fragte er Franz.

Dieser antwortete erst nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er das Mädchen beobachtete: "Als sie heute Mittag ankam war das noch ganz anders. Ihr Vater und ihr Bruder mussten sie zu zweit festhalten, um sie durch die Tür zu bekommen, so sehr hat sie gestrampelt und getreten. Sie hat gebrüllt, sie wolle nicht hier her und sei nicht verrückt - aber im selben Atemzug hat sie gesagt "er" würde sie hier doch finden..." Er schaute Methos an und fuhr fort: "Ihr Vater sagte, sie sei seltsam geworden in letzter Zeit, habe kaum noch das Haus verlassen und oft zum Fenster hinausgestarrt, als gäbe es dort etwas zu sehen, das nur sie sehen könne."

"Aber das ist ja noch kein Grund, sie hier her zu bringen", sagte Methos und schaute wieder in das Zimmer hinein, wo das Mädchen immer noch an der selben Stelle saß.

"Nein, das noch nicht. Ich habe mit ihrem Bruder, Markus Decker, gesprochen und der hat mir erzählt, dass Johanna - so heißt sie - vor ungefähr zwei Monaten angefangen hätte, ihm anzuvertrauen, dass mit ihrem Arbeitgeber, einem gewissen Theodor Engel, etwas nicht stimmen würde."

"Was arbeitet sie?" Methos beobachtete das Mädchen.

"Sie ist - oder vielmehr war - Engels Hausmädchen. Sie hat geputzt, gekocht, Wäsche gewaschen, etc. Also, um auf den Bruder zurückzukommen. Er sagt, sie habe darauf bestanden, dass es in diesem Haushalt nicht mit rechten Dingen zugehen würde. Sie hat unter anderem behauptet, auf den Bettlaken sei Blut gewesen und der Hausherr habe ihr gesagt, es sei das Blut seines letzten Opfers - oder so ähnlich. Ihr Bruder versuchte sie zu beruhigen, sagte, dass Frau Engel wahrscheinlich nur ihre Periode gehabt und sie ihn nur falsch verstanden habe - kurzum, sie bilde sich das nur ein. Doch sie bestand darauf, dass sie sich überhaupt nichts einbilde und in den darauffolgenden Wochen wurde es immer schlimmer."

"In wiefern?" fragte Methos interessiert. Franz hatte nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit.

"Sie wirkte immer wie gehetzt. Anfangs hat sie ihrem Bruder zum Beispiel noch erzählt, dass sie sich dort immer beobachtet fühlt, aber seit sich Herr Engels über sie beschwert hatte, weil sie nicht zur Arbeit erschienen war, kam keiner mehr an sie heran. Heute morgen ist Johanna dann nach Hause gerannt gekommen und hat geschrieen, sie ginge nie mehr da hin zurück, ihre Arbeitgeber seien Teufel" Franz machte eine Handbewegung, die seine Unschlüssigkeit unterstrich.

"Sie glauben ihr kein Wort, oder?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung, als eine Frage.

"Ich glaube, sie denken, dass sie sich nur wichtig machen will. Markus Decker hat auch etwas davon gesagt, dass sie anfangs noch sehr angetan war von Herrn Engel. Er vermutet sie habe sich in ihn verliebt und als sie gemerkt hat, dass nichts zurück kommt, habe sie sich all diese Geschichten ausgedacht, um ihn zu diskreditieren."

"Aber du glaubst nicht daran, hab ich recht?" Methos arbeitete jetzt schon drei Jahre mit Franz zusammen und wusste, dass er ab und zu etwas... na ja, eigensinnig und auch abergläubisch sein konnte. Für Methos war das kein Problem. Nach 5000 Jahren auf dieser Welt wusste er, dass es mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde gibt, als die meisten Menschen bereit sind zu glauben. Doch das war nichts, was er leichtfertig Preis gab. Er hatte Franz nur zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn nicht - wie der größte Teil des restlichen Kollegiums - für leicht verrückt hielt, sondern vielmehr seine gründliche Art schätzte, mit der er die Dinge anging.

Er wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Franz ihm antwortete: "Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass sich irgendjemand etwas so Detailgetreues ausdenken könnte. Aber bevor ich zu viel hineininterpretiere, wäre es mir Recht, wenn du mit ihr sprechen könntest."

"Gut. Wenn du meinst, dass das weiterhilft, werde ich mit ihr sprechen. Habt ihr ihr Beruhigungsmittel gegeben?"

"Ja, aber wir brauchten nicht besonders viel - inzwischen sollte sie wieder recht klar im Kopf sein."

"Gut, dann mach ich es sofort." Draußen wurde es zwar schon langsam dunkel, aber nach allem, was er bisher gehört hatte, wollte er so schnell wie möglich erfahren, was das Mädchen zu sagen hatte.

Er nickte Franz zu, öffnete die Tür und trat in die spartanisch eingerichtete Zelle. Er stellte sich vor, sagte er wolle mit ihr sprechen und setzte sich dem Mädchen gegenüber auf den Boden. Sie sah ihn nur ganz ruhig an und fragte dann: "Warum sollte ich mit ihnen reden? Sie glauben mir sowieso kein Wort. Genauso wenig wie meine Familie..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie sah zu Boden, offensichtlich enttäuscht und auch ein wenig schicksalsergeben.

"Und warum glaubst du das? Ich bin nicht so wie die anderen und ich kann dir eventuell helfen. Zumindest könnte ich dir helfen, hier wieder raus zu kommen, vielleicht sogar mehr. Aber dazu musst du mir schon deine Version erzählen." Er merkte wie hohl seine Worte klingen mussten und war dementsprechend erstaunt, als sie mit einem Seufzer antwortete: "Also schön, wenn sie meinen."

Methos wusste, dass er sie noch nicht überzeugt hatte, glaubte aber einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer in ihren nun wieder auf ihn gerichteten Augen entdecken zu können. 'Sie glaubt, sie hat nichts mehr zu verlieren', dachte er.

Dann fing sie an, ihm ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Vor ein paar Monaten sei sie als Hausmädchen in den Haushalt von Herrn Engel und seiner Frau gekommen, und anfangs fand sie es auch ganz angenehm. "Sie haben mir relativ viel bezahlt, dafür, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht so viel zu tun hatte. Sie aßen nie zu Hause, also fiel schon mal das Kochen und abspülen weg. Tagsüber habe ich sie nie viel gesehen. Er erklärte das damit, dass er ein Nachtmensch sei, und ich hatte auch keinen Grund, das anzuzweifeln. Ich wusste schließlich, dass er ein selbständiger Geschäftsmann war, der es sich leisten konnte, sich auszusuchen, wann er arbeitete und wo. Auch dass sie oft englisch sprachen, trotz des deutschen Namens, konnte er plausibel erklären: seine Frau sei aus London, wo er sie auf Geschäftsreise kennen gelernt habe." Sie versuchte, sich bequemer hinzusetzen, bevor sie fortfuhr.

"Doch eines Tages begann mir alles seltsam vorzukommen, angefangen von ihrer Art, sich über das Leid anderer lustig zu machen, bis zu ihren seltsamen Angewohnheiten, zum Beispiel nur Nachts auszugehen. Und als ich dann Blut auf der Wäsche fand, bin ich endgültig Misstrauisch geworden, es war einfach zu viel, um von der Regel seiner Frau zu stammen." In ihrer Stimme mischte sich Wut mit der Verzweiflung darüber, dass ihr niemand glaubte.

"Mein Kollege hat mit deinem Bruder gesprochen, der gesagt hat, du hättest ihm erzählt, Herr Engels habe behauptet, es sei das Blut 'seines letzten Opfers'", Methos ließ es wie eine Frage klingen und hatte schon Angst sie verschreckt zu haben.

Doch Johanna antwortete ihm sofort: "Nun, mehr oder weniger. Ich wollte ihn nicht direkt fragen, woher es stammte. Es hätte ja vielleicht doch noch irgendeine Erklärung geben können und, na ja, ich brauchte die Arbeit. Auf jeden Fall hat mir dieser Vorfall die Augen geöffnet für die vielen Seltsamkeiten in diesem Haus."

"Seltsamkeiten? Was zum Beispiel?"

"Frau Engel ist immer sehr hübsch angezogen, ihre Haare sind immer kunstvoll hochgesteckt und ungeschminkt habe ich sie auch noch nie gesehen - alles in allem hat sie einen sehr arroganten und ich-bezogenen Eindruck gemacht. Das hat sie auch in der Art mit mir zu reden immer deutlich gezeigt. Und deshalb macht es mich stutzig, dass es im ganzen Haus keinen einzigen Spiegel gibt."

"Was haben denn Spiegel damit zu tun?"

"Ganz einfach. Jede Frau sieht täglich mindestens ein mal in den Spiegel. Vor allem solche wie sie. Sie wird doch ihr Aussehen kontrollieren wollen, wenn sie sich schon solche Mühe gibt."

Das leuchtete auch Methos ein, der sich nie mit solchen Dingen beschäftigte. Er sah sie aufmunternd an und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren.

"Es waren solche Kleinigkeiten, die mich immer mehr stutzig machten, und ich begann zu versuchen mehr herauszufinden. Ihre Gespräche konnte ich nie mithören. Na ja, ich konnte sie schon mithören, aber da sie meistens englisch sprachen brachte das wenig, also fing ich an, sehr gründlich zu putzen und mich überall umzusehen.

Das Haus ist sehr prunkvoll ausgestattet. Die Vorhänge sind dick und die Wanddekoration... nun, die besteht zumeist aus alten Waffen und mir scheint sehr wertvollen Antiquitäten. Aber es war nichts mehr dabei, das mir seltsam vorgekommen wäre. Herrn Engel war es allerdings überhaupt nicht recht, dass ich mir alles so gründlich ansah."

"Für ihn muss es doch so ausgesehen haben, als würdest du einfach nur deine Arbeit gründlich machen. Warum sollte ihm das nicht recht sein?"

"Das habe ich mich auch immer gefragt, doch sein Verhalten änderte sich von da an sehr. Zuerst war er höflich, ja sogar charmant, aber dann," sie schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf, als könne sie es immer noch nicht fassen, "dann hat er sich verändert."

Methos merkte, dass sie versuchte ihren Bericht noch etwas herauszuzögern und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas sagen sollte, um sie zum Weiterreden zu bewegen. Er ließ es bleiben und sah sie statt dessen nur aufmerksam an. Sie zögerte noch einmal kurz und fuhr dann fort: "Er hat angefangen mir auf Schritt und Tritt im Haus zu folgen und mir über die Schulter zu schauen bei allem was ich tat. Das verunsicherte mich sehr, denn er gab mir das Gefühl, ich könne ihm nichts recht machen - und seiner Frau schon drei mal nicht. Sie ließen mich Geschirr spülen, das nicht dreckig war und Wäsche waschen, die ihnen noch nicht rein genug schien. Ich wusste nie, was als nächstes kommen würde. Und als ich dann anfing nur noch müde zu sein, weil immer _noch_ eine unnütze Aufgabe auf mich wartete..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich und sie sah ihm in die Augen.

Nach einer Pause sprach Johanna weiter: "Sie fingen an, untereinander deutsch zu reden, damit ich es verstehen konnte. Sie redeten von Blut und Opfern und Spaß - alles im selben Satz!" Sie verzog ihr angewidert ihr Gesicht. "Die Geschichten waren grausam und ich dachte zunächst ich würde halluzinieren. Deshalb blieb ich auch. Mein Bruder sagte, ich sei verrückt, als ich ihm von dem Blut erzählte, meinte es gäbe eine plausible Erklärung. Eine zeitlang akzeptierte ich das und setzte meine Arbeit stur fort. Ich wollte mich vor meiner Familie nicht blamieren. Wir brauchen das Geld und eigentlich sollte ich auch schon längst verheiratet und aus dem Haus sein, ihnen nicht mehr zur Last fallen..."

"Und deshalb bist du geblieben und hast es versucht durchzustehen." Methos konnte nur ahnen, wie schwer es für die junge Frau gewesen sein musste.

"Ja. Doch als Herr Engel anfing, mir eindeutige Angebote zu machen - und zwar im Beisein seiner Frau! - und mir nach Hause zu folgen, um mich durch mein Fenster zu beobachten, habe ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich bin irgendwann nicht mehr zur Arbeit gegangen, doch Herr Engel hat sich bei meinem Vater beschwert, der nicht gewusst hat, was los war, und hat ihn mit seinem Charme dazu gebracht, ihm zu glauben. Als ich wieder nach Hause kam, war die Hölle los. Mein Vater sagte ich sei undankbar. Ihm und dem ach so netten Herrn Engel gegenüber, der ja auch nur mein Bestes wolle", Johannas Ton triefte vor Sarkasmus und Wut.

"Er hat es sogar geschafft, mir einzureden, ich sei verrückt. Also bin ich wieder hin und als ich merkte, dass es genauso weiterging, wie es aufgehört hatte, wurde ich immer zurückgezogener. Meine Familie glaubte mir sowieso nicht und ich hatte Angst. Heute morgen hielt ich es dann einfach nicht mehr aus und konfrontierte Herrn Engels damit. Ich muss wie ein nervöses Wrack gewirkt haben, und er schien es zu genießen." Wieder stockte sie.

Methos war in ihrer Geschichte so gefangen, dass er alle Professionalität und Vorsicht vergaß und geradeheraus fragte: "Was ist geschehen?"

"Wenn ich das selbst nur so genau wüsste... Im Nachhinein kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor," sie stand abrupt auf und begann im Zimmer herumzugehen. Dann lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken an die Türe und sagte: "Inzwischen glaube ich fast, meine Familie hatte Recht damit, mich hier her zu bringen."

"Was bringt dich dazu das zu glauben?" fragte Methos. Doch so langsam konnte er ahnen, was passiert war.

"Die Veränderung, von der ich zuvor gesprochen habe... Heute morgen war sie nicht nur im Verhalten spürbar, sondern auch - wie soll ich sagen? - greifbar."

Methos sah sie fragend an.

"Ich habe ihn angeschrieen, er solle mir erklären, was all das solle und was er davon habe und er hat mich nur ausgelacht. Seine Frau hat gemeint, ob ich es noch immer nicht verstanden hätte, die Hinweise seien doch unübersehbar gewesen. Von da an wusste ich, dass ich mir überhaupt nichts eingebildet hatte. Und dann haben sie sich verändert - ihre Gesichter... sie wurden zu Fratzen und als ich das gesehen habe bin ich nur noch gerannt. Bis ich zu Hause war. Ich dachte sie würden mir folgen, doch da war niemand... Den Rest wird ihnen mein Bruder schon erzählt haben. Vor allem den Teil mit dem Teufel." Johanna sah Methos an und es war offensichtlich, dass sie sich für ihren Ausbruch schämte.

"Mein Kollege hat mit ihm gesprochen, ich nicht. Aber ich kann mir die Szene vorstellen." Als er ihren Blick sah, der zu sagen schien: 'also doch wie alle anderen', fuhr er fort: "Aber ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass du große Angst gehabt haben musst."

"Nein, ich glaube das können sie nicht," gab sie nüchtern zurück. Inzwischen war ihr egal, was alle dachten.

Er sah sie mit wissendem Blick an und sagte: "Oh doch." Und nach einer Pause fügte er hinzu: "Es ist mir egal, ob du mir das glaubst, oder nicht, aber ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen und dir helfen. Aber zuerst einmal werde ich veranlassen, dass du verlegt wirst, in ein angenehmeres Zimmer, und morgen früh sehen wir dann weiter."


	2. Kapitel 2

Endlich zu Hause angekommen, setzte sich Methos an seinen Schreibtisch und ließ den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren.

Nachdem er Johanna alleine gelassen hatte, war er zu Franz gegangen, um die Sache mit ihm zu besprechen. Franz hatte ihn offenbar erwartet, denn er schob nur ein paar Papiere auf die Seite und sah Methos erwartungsvoll an als dieser eintrat.

"Und? Was meinst du?"

"Ich denke, dass sie übertreibt, dass sie manche Dinge in ihrer Fantasie schrecklicher macht, als sie in Wirklichkeit waren." Methos sah, dass Franz ihm ins Wort fallen wollte und hob die Hand, um ihn zu stoppen. "Aber ich glaube außerdem, dass mit ihrem Chef etwas nicht stimmt und dass er ihr vielleicht hinterher war. Sie ist immerhin ein attraktives Mädchen. Was auch immer geschehen sein mag, sie kann nicht wieder dort arbeiten. Ich werde morgen mit ihrer Familie und ihrem Arbeitgeber sprechen, um die Sache zu klären. Ich hoffe ich kann ihren Vater davon überzeugen, dass sie morgen zurück nach Hause kann."

"Das wäre mit Sicherheit das Beste," sagte Franz zögernd. "Ich denke allerdings, dass mehr dahintersteckt, als ein Chef, der seine Angestellte belästigt..."

'Das musste ja kommen,' dachte Methos. 'Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass dem nicht so ist, denn wenn sich mein Verdacht bestätigt, sollte er sich besser nicht in der Nähe aufhalten.' "Was meinst du mit mehr?""

"Nun ja, das Blut, die schweren, immer vorgezogenen Vorhänge..."

Methos sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Ich will ehrlich sein, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du mich für verrückt hältst. Ich denke wir haben es mit Vampiren zu tun und deshalb glaube ich, dass wir dafür sorgen sollten, dass Johanna schnellstmöglich zurück nach Hause kommt, wo sie ihr nichts tun können."

"Nehmen wir einmal an, es gäbe Vampire, warum sollten sie solch einen Aufwand treiben, wegen eines Mädchens?" fragte Methos, denn das hatte er sich auch schon gefragt und war der einzige Grund, warum er unbedingt mit Herrn Engel sprechen wollte. Er wollte seinen Verdacht mit eigenen Augen bestätigen und konnte dabei keinesfalls einen Sterblichen brauchen, der aus purer Neugier heraus mit wollte.

"Du glaubst mir also?"

"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Aber diese Frage würde mich trotzdem interessieren."

"Ich weiß auch nicht, ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es eine Art Zeitvertreib sein könnte, um die Jagd spannender zu gestalten oder so."

'Er könnte auf der richtigen Spur sein, doch das macht es nicht gerade einfacher,' dachte Methos. Laut sagte er: "Könnte sein. Also, was schlägst du vor? In Bezug auf Johanna meine ich. Und zwar auch für den Fall, dass es keine Vampire gibt," fügte er mit einem lächeln hinzu, von dem er hoffte, es würde sein Gegenüber verunsichern.

Scheinbar zeigte es Wirkung, denn Franz sagte: "Nun, in dem Fall sollten wir tun, was du vorgeschlagen hast. Wir behalten Johanna bis morgen hier und dann sehen wir weiter."

"Ich glaube auch, dass wir ihr ein anderes Zimmer geben sollten. Kannst du dich darum kümmern?"

"Mach ich," versprach Franz. "Wenn du willst, kann ich morgen früh mit ihrer Familie reden und dafür sorgen, dass sie dorthin zurück kann."

"Das wäre gut, aber sag nichts über Vampire oder dergleichen," warnte Methos. "Und mach ihr klar, dass auch sie nichts darüber sagen soll!"

"Ist gut, werde ich."

Damit war das Gespräch beendet und Methos machte sich auf den Nachhauseweg.

Und nun saß er hinter seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich alles noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zur Villa der Engels gefahren, doch er wusste, dass er um diese Uhrzeit nicht einfach so an der Tür klopfen und Einlass fordern konnte. Also musste das Treffen bis zum Morgen warten. Ihm war allerdings überhaupt nicht wohl dabei, denn er musste ständig daran denken, was Franz als genügendes Motiv ansah: Langeweile.

Das alleine wäre noch nicht genug gewesen, ihn so zu beunruhigen – er war schließlich selbst schon ein paar Jahrtausende alt und wusste, was man aus Langeweile alles anstellen konnte – doch es steckte noch mehr dahinter. Denn wenn es einem Vampir gelang, seine Gelüste so weit zurückzustecken bzw. geheim zu halten, dass er als ehrbares Mitglied der Gesellschaft durchging, nur um dann ein Mädchen zu terrorisieren, dann war dies ein neues Maß an Grausamkeit. Außerdem bewies es die Intelligenz des betreffenden Vampirs.

Alles zusammengenommen fand Methos dies durchaus erschreckend. Die Vampire, die ihm bisher begegnet waren, waren alle mehr wie Tiere gewesen. Aber hier – das war etwas völlig anderes. Methos dachte an Johanna und fasste den Entschluss, sie zu schützen. Außerdem musste er versuchen, Franz herauszuhalten, der wusste schließlich noch nicht einmal worauf er sich wirklich einließ.

Am nächsten Morgen klopfte Methos an Franz' Bürotür, erhielt aber keine Antwort. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war abgeschlossen. Er ist bestimmt bei Johanna, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg in den Teil des Gebäudes, in dem er Johannas neues Zimmer vermutete. Dort fragte er die Krankenschwester, wo er Johanna finden könne.

Nach kurzem Anklopfen betrat er den Raum. Johanna saß auf ihrem Bett, offensichtlich bereit zu gehen. Sie grüßte ihn und fragte, ob sie wieder nach Hause könne.

"Ich denke du wirst im Laufe des Tages zurück können. Hast du meinen Kollegen gesehen? Ich dachte ich würde ihn hier vielleicht treffen", fragte Methos beunruhigt.

"Er hat ganz früh nach mir gesehen und mich gebeten, ihm den Weg zum Haus meiner Eltern zu beschreiben. Ich glaube er wollte mit ihnen reden."

"Oh, gut. Dann wird er sicherlich noch dort sein, " sagte Methos und ärgerte sich, dass er vergessen hatte, dass Franz das ja übernehmen wollte. "Er wird sicher bald zurück sein und dann kannst du wieder nach Hause. Wie geht es dir heute?"

"Besser. Ich glaube fast, ich hätte alles nur geträumt. Ich hoffe nur, dass mein Vater zustimmen wird, dass ich mir eine andere Arbeitsstelle suche. Dann werde ich es hoffentlich ganz vergessen können." Als sie ihn ansah wusste Methos, dass sie stärker war, als sie aussah und darüber würde hinwegkommen können. Obwohl sie mehr gesehen hatte, als es sich normale Leute überhaupt vorstellen konnten.

"Ich denke, dass das möglich sein wird. Wir reden mit deinem Vater... das heißt, mein Kollege tut es im Moment. Er kriegt das schon hin," versicherte er ihr.

In seinem Büro suchte er die Unterlagen zusammen und fand darin die Adresse der Engels. Er wusste, wo das war, und beschloss, ihnen sofort einen Besuch abzustatten. Da es nicht allzu weit entfernt war wollte er laufen.

Als er die richtige Villa gefunden hatte klopfte er an der Tür. Er wollte schon wieder umkehren, als sie ihm endlich auf gemacht wurde. Er stellte sich der Dame vor und bat mit Herrn Engel sprechen zu dürfen.

Sie musste Frau Engel sein. Johannas Beschreibung passte bis ins Detail.

"Mein Mann ist sehr beschäftigt, aber wenn sie einen Moment warten wollen, wird er sicher bereit sein, mit ihnen zu reden."

"Das ist kein Problem, die Zeit habe ich."

"Gut, dann kommen sie rein." Frau Engel ging voraus, zeigte ihm das Wohnzimmer und bat ihn dort zu warten. Dann verschwand sie, ließ aber die Türe angelehnt.

Methos sah sich in dem großen und trotz der Fenster dunklen Raum um. Johanna hatte recht gehabt. Schwere Vorhänge hingen an den Fenstern, doch im Moment waren sie nicht zugezogen. 'Gerade scheint auch keine Sonne herein,' dachte Methos. Die Einrichtung wirkte schwer und teuer. Es gab eine Sitzgruppe aus schwarzem Leder um einen kleinen Marmortisch herum. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein großer Kaminofen und an den Wänden Regale und Schränkchen mit Glastüren, so dass er einen guten Blick darauf hatte, was darin stand. Darunter waren dicke Bücher und Waffen, die sehr alt aussahen. Methos sah sich ein Schwert näher an. Es musste fast 200 Jahre alt sein.

Dann wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er auf dem Flur Stimmen hörte, die sich auf englisch unterhielten und scheinbar nicht damit rechneten, dass er sie verstehen konnte, denn sonst hätten sie sicher nicht so laut gesprochen.

Frau Engels Stimme sagte: "Reg dich nicht auf, du redest mit ihm und wir sind ihn los. Warum musstest du überhaupt der Kleinen solche Angst machen? So kurz vor dem Ziel!"

"Ich ihr Angst machen!?" empörte sich eine männliche Stimme, "damit hattest du genauso viel zu tun wie ich. Außerdem kannst du nicht leugnen, dass ihr Gesicht, bevor sie gestern aus dem Haus gestürmt ist, allen Ärger wert war und noch wert ist."

"Angelus, was hast du vor?"

"Nichts."

"Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht! Tu mir den Gefallen und warte wenigstens, bis wir haben, wozu wir gekommen sind. Dann kannst du mit ihr machen, was du willst."

"Ich mache sowieso was ich will. Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass wir den Stein noch finden – das ist eh alles Humbug!"

"Wie du meinst! Dann werde ich auf eigene Faust danach suchen und du kannst dich mit deiner Kleinen vergnügen!"

Dann hörte Methos, wie eine Tür geräuschvoll ins Schloss fiel und Herr Engel – Angelus? – noch murmelte: "Frauen! Als hätte sie nicht sowieso schon ewige Jugend, was braucht sie da den Stein?"

Methos beeilte sich so zu tun, als sei er vollauf damit beschäftigt, die Waffen anzusehen. Da ging auch schon die Tür auf und ein Mann trat ein.

"So, ich bin Herr Engel," stellte er sich vor und streckte ihm die Hand hin, "und sie sind dann wohl Doktor Gruber?"

"Ja, der bin ich", sagte Methos und nahm die Hand.

"Ich nehme an es geht um meine Haushaltshilfe. Setzen wir uns doch."

Sie nahmen auf der Sitzgruppe Platz.

"Ich würde ihnen gerne einen Kaffee oder einen Tee anbieten, aber nachdem Johanna nicht hier sein kann..." Er machte eine kurze Pause. "Wie geht es ihr?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich zweifle nicht daran, dass sie unter Verfolgungswahn oder etwas ähnlichem leidet, dennoch halte ich es für ratsam, wenn sie ihr Beschäftigungsverhältnis lösen würden." Methos hatte sich entschieden, Herrn Engel auf keinen Fall merken zu lassen, dass er wusste, was er war. Das würde die Sache nur unnötig verkomplizieren, vor allem nach dem was er gehört hatte. Es war durchaus möglich, dass Herr Engel seiner Frau doch den Gefallen tun würde, seine Finger bei sich zu lassen und dann konnte es auch sein, dass es ausreichen würde, Johanna aus seinem Einflussbereich zu entfernen, um sie zu schützen.

"Meinen sie wirklich, dass das notwendig sein wird? Sie hat gute Arbeit geleistet und ich möchte sie ungern verlieren."

"Ja, ich glaube, dass das das Beste sein wird. So kann sie sich wieder beruhigen und eventuell wieder ein normales Leben führen."

"Meinen sie nicht, dass es etwas bringen würde, wenn ich noch einmal mit ihr rede?"

Langsam wurde Methos sauer. Da saß ein Vampir, der nicht nur versuchte ihn für dumm zu verkaufen, sondern der auch noch seine ärztliche Kompetenz anzweifelte. "Ich denke nicht dass das etwas bringen würde," erwiderte er und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend setzte er hinzu: "Und selbst wenn, sie hat auf mich einen äußerst instabilen Eindruck gemacht und deshalb glaube ich, dass es sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie rückfällig wird. Um ehrlich zu sein, unsere Klinik ist ohnehin schon überlastet, da können wir es nicht brauchen, wenn jeden Monat derselbe Patient wegen des selben Problems erneut eingewiesen wird." Methos hoffte, dies würde helfen. Wenn er einen dummen Arzt wollte, dann sollte er ihn bekommen.

"Also schön. Dann wird mir nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als mir einen Ersatz für Johanna zu suchen," sagte Engel im Aufstehen. Für ihn war das Gespräch offenbar beendet.

Auch Methos erhob sich und ließ sich zur Tür bringen, wo er sich verabschiedete.

Auf dem Weg zurück wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas wichtiges gehört hatte. Etwas, das zwar mit dem belauschten Gespräch zu tun hatte, aber irgendwie nicht direkt. Nichts inhaltliches – es war etwas anderes und er konnte sich partout nicht erinnern was.


	3. Kapitel 3

Er hatte die Klinik kaum betreten, da traf er auf Franz, der in der Eingangshalle einen Plausch mit der Dame am Empfang hielt. Als er Methos sah brach er das Gespräch ab und kam auf ihn zu.

"Hallo Arthur, gerade waren Johannas Eltern da und haben sie abgeholt."

"Hallo. Dann hast du es also heute morgen geschafft, sie zu überzeugen. Hast du auch mit ihnen darüber geredet, dass das Mädel eine andere Arbeitsstelle braucht?"

"Ja, habe ich. Zuerst waren sie nicht besonders begeistert. Herr Engel muss sie schwer beeindruckt haben, oder vielleicht auch eher sein Geld, aber schließlich haben sie eingesehen, dass es das Beste wäre."

"Sehr gut. Dann können wir das als erledigt ansehen," sagte Methos und hoffte, dass Franz sich damit zufrieden geben würde und auch nicht fragen würde, wie das Gespräch mit Herrn Engel verlaufen sei.

"Wie ist es eigentlich bei Herrn Engel gelaufen?" fragte Franz und Methos dachte nur: 'Das war ja klar!'

"Nette Leute, sehr verständnisvoll. Er wollte sie zwar lieber als Haushaltshilfe behalten, aber musste dann auch einsehen, dass das nicht gut gehen würde." In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte Methos beschlossen, dass er Franz mit allen Mitteln davon überzeugen musste, dass an seinem Verdacht nichts dran war. Und das obwohl sein Verstand davon ausging, dass die Sache wirklich erledigt war – es war so ein Gefühl im Bauch, das er nicht einfach übergehen konnte.

"Wirklich? Und was ist mit du-weißt-schon?" fragte Franz vorsichtig, immerhin waren sie noch immer in der Lobby.

"Ich glaube sie hat sich das eingebildet – und du wahrscheinlich gleich mit", setzte Methos hinzu, als er Franz' Blick sah. "Lassen wir das einfach. Ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

"Also schön, wie du meinst," erwiderte Franz, doch Methos sah, dass es für Franz noch lange nicht erledigt war. Resignierend schüttelte er den Kopf und ging die Treppen hinauf in sein Büro. Er könnte jetzt sowieso nichts sagen, was Franz in irgendeiner Weise zufrieden stellen würde, dessen war er sich sicher.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, auf dem noch Krankenakten darauf warteten, dass er sie durcharbeitete. Doch statt damit anzufangen lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Er starrte an die Decke, als sei dort die Antwort zu finden und dachte an das belauschte Gespräch. Um was war es gegangen? Einen Stein? Ja, einen Stein, den Herr Engel für Humbug hielt.

Er schüttelte frustriert den Kopf. Nein, das war es nicht.

Jetzt starrte er gedankenverloren an die Wand neben der Tür, an der eine Zeichnung hing, die ihm eine kleine Patientin gemalt hatte. Trotz dass sie erst sieben gewesen war und noch dazu an geistiger Unterentwicklung litt, konnte man die Engel darauf sehr gut erkennen.

Engel... dachte Methos, Engel, wie sein Nachname.

Stop.

Hatte seine Frau ihn nicht noch anders genannt? Was hatte sie noch gleich gesagt...

Angelus! Das war es! Das lateinische Wort für Engel. Plötzlich wurde ihm schlecht, denn nun wusste er, woher das ungute Gefühl kam. Er hatte den Namen schon einmal gehört, in Zusammenhang mit sehr grausamen Morden. Doch er hatte alles immer für ein Gerücht gehalten, für etwas, das man am Lagerfeuer erzählte...

Er konnte sich nicht mehr richtig an die Geschichten erinnern, er hatte ihnen nie viel Beachtung geschenkt. Jetzt hätte er sich dafür die Haare ausreißen können. Er schnappte sich seine Jacke und stürmte aus seinem Büro. Er kannte eine Bibliothek in der Stadt, in der er die Sorte Bücher finden würde, die sein Gedächtnis wieder auffrischen würde.

Auf dem Weg merkte er, dass er Hunger hatte, es war schließlich schon Nachmittag und so nahm er bei einem Bäcker noch etwas Verpflegung mit, die er bis er in der Bibliothek ankam auch schon hinuntergeschlungen hatte.

Drinnen ging er die Regale entlang bis in die hinterste Ecke. Dort fand er was er suchte und machte sich an die Lektüre, die er abstoßend und fesselnd zugleich fand.

Im wurde bewusst, dass er sein Gegenüber unterschätzt hatte und dass dieser eine Schwäche dafür hatte, ganze Familien auszulöschen. Er fand auch eine Zeichnung von der Vampirin, die ihn verwandelt hatte, Darla hieß sie, und musste feststellen, dass er auch ihre Bekanntschaft schon gemacht hatte. Sie war "Frau Engel".

In einem anderen Buch war beschrieben, welchen Regeln Vampire unterlagen. Nichts davon war neu für Methos, doch bei der Stelle, an der erklärt wurde, dass Vampire eingeladen werden müssen, damit sie ins Haus können, stockte ihm der Atem. Franz hatte doch erzählt, dass Herr Engel, also Angelus, persönlich bei den Deckers gewesen sei, um sie davon zu überzeugen, Johanna bilde sich alles ein.

Methos schnappte sich in Windeseile seine Jacke. Er nahm sich nicht die Zeit, seine Bücher aufzuräumen, sondern prüfte, ob sein Schwert noch an Ort und Stelle war und lief hastig aus der Bibliothek. Draußen merkte er, dass es schon dunkel war. Das spornte ihn weiter an. Er versuchte sich an die Adresse der Deckers zu erinnern, er musste Johanna warnen.

Er hielt eine Kutsche an und rief dem Fahrer die Adresse, die ihm Gott sei Dank wieder eingefallen war, zu.

Alles schien ihm zu langsam zu gehen, doch der Kutscher weigerte sich, seine Pferde noch mehr anzutreiben. Als sie endlich ankamen und er den Kutscher bezahlt hatte – dieser wollte ihn sonst nicht gehen lassen – rannte er die restlichen Meter zur Haustür und hämmerte dagegen.

Zu seinem Erstaunen wurde ihm fast sofort geöffnet. Johanna stand vor ihm und er drängte an ihr vorbei ins Haus. Gerade als er sich ihr zuwenden und erklären wollte, was los war, spürte er einen dumpfen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf und wurde ohnmächtig.

Als er wieder zu sich kam, merkte er, dass seine Hände an die Lehnen und seine Füße an die Beine eines Stuhls gebunden waren. Ihm gegenüber war auch Johanna an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Als er rechts von sich seinen Kollegen Franz entdeckte, der blutüberströmt aber offenbar leblos auf dem Boden lag, hätte er am liebsten geschrieen, doch diese Genugtuung wollte er Angelus nicht geben.

'Es war für ihn wohl alles andere als erledigt,' dachte er wütend und traurig zugleich. Er sah Johanna an und ihre Augen waren angsterfüllt. Sie war genauso wenig geknebelt wie er, doch statt etwas zu sagen, deutete sie nur mit dem Kopf in Richtung Sofa, das zu seiner linken stand und auf dem es sich Angelus bequem gemacht hatte. Dieser lächelte und spielte mit Methos Schwert. Darla war nirgends zu sehen. Methos Verstand versuchte sich einzuschalten: 'Wahrscheinlich sind sie immer noch zerstritten.'

"So, so, genug Schönheitsschlaf?" fragte ihn Angelus mit einem bösen Grinsen. Zu Johanna sagte er: "Mal sehen, wie viel dein edler Retter aushält." Damit stand er auf und schlitzte Methos Hemd mit seinem Schwert auf. "Außerdem würde mich einmal interessieren, was ein Doktor mit einem Schwert macht."

"Kreaturen wie dich zur Strecke bringen!" antwortete Methos. "Was hast du vor, Angelus? Willst du uns beide umbringen oder was?"

"Nun, was glaubst du wohl? Ich dachte, zuerst sollten die Retter dran glauben müssen, und dann kümmere ich mich um Johanna." Das Wort 'Retter' betonte er abfällig und dabei deutete er mit dem Kopf in Franz' Richtung.

Angelus ließ sich recht lange Zeit damit, Methos zu foltern. Anfangs dachte dieser noch, dass er hoffte, dass der Vampir die kleinen blauen Funken, die bei seinem Heilungsprozess um die Wunde züngelten, nicht bemerken würde, doch diese Angst stellte sich bald als unbegründet heraus, da das ganze Blut verhinderte, dass er irgendetwas sehen konnte.

Eine Angst blieb Methos, der sich wünschte, Angelus würde die Sache schnell beenden allerdings. Er hatte schnell bemerkt, dass Angelus was Folter anging sehr erfinderisch war, und dass er offensichtlich nicht vor hatte, von ihm zu trinken, doch es wäre ihm durchaus zuzutrauen, ihn am Ende zu enthaupten...

Methos war trotzdem froh, als er merkte, dass er starb.

Als er wieder zu sich kam war er immer noch blutüberströmt, doch seine Wunden waren verheilt. Johanna war verschwunden, Angelus hatte sie wahrscheinlich gezwungen die ganze Zeit zuzusehen, als er ihn gefoltert hatte. Bei dem Gedanken merkte Methos, wie in ihm die Galle hochstieg.

Methos kniete sich neben Franz nieder. Er konnte die Schuldgefühle nicht ganz verdrängen, obwohl er das gerne getan hätte. Wenn er nur etwas ehrlicher zu Franz gewesen wäre, ihm gesagt hätte, mit was sie es zu tun hatten, vielleicht hätte er seinen Tod verhindern können.

Und wenn er nicht so langsam gewesen wäre, hätte er vielleicht sogar Johanna retten können.

Sein Verstand schaltete sich wieder ein und verdrängte das Gefühl der Unzulänglichkeit in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins. Er musste sich überlegen, was als nächstes zu tun wäre.

Sein Schwert war nirgends zu sehen. Angelus musste es als Souvenir behalten haben. Er beschloss trotzdem in den anderen Zimmern nachzusehen, nur für den Fall.

In der Küche lag Johannas Familie – alle mit Bissspuren, blutleer und blass. Deshalb hatte der Vampir sich damit begnügt ihn zu foltern, statt von ihm zu trinken.

Im Bad machte er Halt, um sich das Blut, das inzwischen angetrocknet war, abzuwaschen.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf ins Obergeschoss. Im Schlafzimmer fand er Johanna. Sie lag nackt auf dem Bett, offenbar hatte Angelus sich seinen Appetit für Johanna aufgehoben – und zwar in jeglicher Hinsicht. Angewidert wandte er sich ab. Hier blieb nichts mehr zu tun. Sein Schwert war verloren.

Es war ein Glück, dass er nicht allzu weit entfernt wohnte. Auch die Dunkelheit half ihm, seine Zerrissenen Kleider zu verbergen.

Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, wusch er sich erneut und zog sich um. Dann überlegte er, was als nächstes zu tun war.

Am liebsten hätte er sich gerächt, doch er wusste, dass er ohne Schwert keine Chance hatte.

Außerdem kamen die Schuldgefühle, die er unterdrückt hatte, wieder zum Vorschein. So konnte er Angelus bestimmt nicht nachstellen. Er konnte auch nicht hier bleiben und weiter in der Klinik arbeiten, als sei nichts geschehen. Angelus sollte zudem nichts von seiner Unsterblichkeit erfahren, denn bisher schien der es ja nicht gemerkt zu haben.

Also packte er seine Sachen und ging zum Bahnhof.

Mit dem ersten Zug verließ er die Stadt.

Ende

_Egal, ob euch die Geschichte gefallen hat oder nicht, bitte schreibt mir ein paar Zeilen!_

_Vielleicht gibt's dann ja bald ne Fortsetzung, in der sich Methos und Angel erneut begegnen... und diesmal im "Heute" ;)_

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Jasmin_


End file.
